A day in the life
by Crypt14
Summary: "Jun sangat simple, jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Tapi, kau sepertinya tidak dapat melihatnya dari cara pandang mu. Kau terlalu fokus pada janji seorang Kim Mingyu yang hingga saat ini tidak pernah ditepati olehnya." WonHui, Meanie, BL,


A day in the life

Story telling by : Crypt14

* * *

Langit di atas tampak menyemburatkan warna kemerahannya, namun pemuda itu masih belum berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Kedua manik matanya yang tampak menyendu masih menatap lurus pada hamparan tanah kosong di sekitarnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, meninggalkan semburat asap putih dari dalam mulutnya. Kota kelahirannya sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Pemuda itu mengeratkan jaketnya saat semilir angin yang terasa begitu menusuk membelai kulit putihnya. Jeon Wonwoo, masih berdiri disana setiap harinya. Ia selalu berada di tempat yang sama setiap kali bel tanda pelajaran usai sekolahnya berbunyi. Berdiri selama berjam-jam hingga langit diatas kepalanya berhenti untuk menyemburakan warna cerah, dan menggantikannya dengan warna keabuan saat itu 'lah Wonwoo baru akan beranjak. Menarik kedua kaki jenjangnya dari tempat yang nyaris selama 5 tahun belakangan selalu dikunjungi olehnya. Wonwoo kembali menghembuskan nafasnya tenang, semakin merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya hanya untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang seakan berusaha mengusirnya dari tempat itu.

Pemuda itu mengadah, mengangkat kepalanya ke udara. Menatap pada hamparan langit luas yang tampak perlahan meredup diatas sana. Kedipan reflek tampak dari kedua kelopak matanya saat setetes air jatuh dari langit diatas kepalanya, hujan. Pemuda berkulit putih itu kembali membuang nafasnya panjang, merogoh isi tas ranselnya untuk meraih sebuah jas hujan yang selalu dibawanya. Perlahan namun pasti, tetesan demi tetesan lamban mulai menderas. Hujan jatuh menghantam bumi yang di pijakinya dengan deras, namun hal itu tidak akan pernah membuat pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu berniat untuk menarik kakinya menuju kediamannya. Ia akan tetap berada disana, hingga senja memudar. Meninggalkan langit yang menjadi satu-satunya teman untuknya.

Helaan nafas panjang dan berat kembali terdengar dari balik bibirnya. Ia terdiam, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada ujung sepatunya yang tampak kotor. Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa bongkahan batu besar yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya masih tertanam disana. Akan semakin terasa menyesakkan setiap kali pemuda itu menyadari waktunya kembali terbuang percuma ditempat yang sama.

"Lagi-lagi kau datang ke tempat ini." Pemuda itu menoleh, menangkap seseorang yang memecah keheningan yang mengukungnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Melemparkan cengiran khas miliknya yang membuat kedua sisi hidungnya tertarik keatas, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Seseorang itu mengayunkan langkahnya, mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Wonwoo. Menghentikan kedua kakinya tepat disisi kedua kaki jenjang Wonwoo yang terbalut oleh celana panjang sekolahnya yang kini tampak sedikit basah. "Rasanya sudah begitu lama." Ujar pemuda yang kini berdiri disisi Wonwoo itu. Wonwoo terdiam, kedua matanya yang selalu tampak sendu itu kembali memandang pada kedua ujung sepatunya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menanggapi ucapan pemuda yang kini berada disisinya itu. "Kau.." Ujar Jun, pemuda itu menggantung ucapannya. Kedua iris matanya memandang pada hamparan rumput ilalang pada tanah kosong dihadapannya itu. Senyuman yang sebelumnya masih tampak pada garis bibirnya kini memudar. "Sampai kapan ingin terus seperti ini?"

Wonwoo tak bergeming, masih menatap ujung sepatunya. Hujan perlahan meninggalkan bumi, merasa begitu bosan untuk terus menghantam jalan. Semilir angin dingin kembali berhembus lembut, menerbangkan anak rambut dari kedua pemuda itu. Jun masih menjatuhkan tatapannya pada sosok Wonwoo, menunggu pemuda yang berbeda tinggi darinya itu menggubris ucapannya. "Wonwoo.."

"Aku tidak tahu akan sampai kapan." Potong pemuda itu yang membuahkan helaan nafas berat dari bibir Jun. Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu kembali membuang arah pandangnya menuju hamparan rumput ilalang yang mulai tampak memburam. Langit sudah sepenuhnya menggelap diatas sana, membuat jarak pandang keduanya cukup terbatas untuk membelah hamparan ilalang didepannya. "Apakah itu menjelaskan bahwa semua ini hanya seperti permainan?" Wonwoo kembali terdiam, semakin menenggelamkan tatapannya pada ujung-ujung sepatunya. Jika saja pemuda itu oleh berkata jujur, ia merasa dirinya hancur saat pernyataan Jun menguar pada udara disekitarnya. Tawa pelan terdengar menguar dari bibir Jun, tawa yang terdengar seperti sebuah keputus asaan bersarang didalamnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, sebelum merubah arah dari kedua ujung sepatunya menuju Wonwoo. Menarik salah satu dari kedua tangan Wonwoo, memberikan payung yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggaman tangannya pada pemuda itu. Membuat tubuh keduanya terlindungi oleh rintik hujan yang perlahan kembali menghantam bumi. Ia tersenyum paksa saat iris mata Wonwoo menatap padanya. "Lakukan 'lah hingga rasa bosan itu datang, tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada siapapun. Kau memiliki hak itu." Setelahnya pemuda bersurai keemasan itu beranjak, memberikan jarak yang semakin lebar diantara keduanya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan rasa bersalah yang semakin memenuhi rongga dadanya.

.

.

"Hoy Jun!" Ia menoleh sekilas, setelahnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah buku diatas mejanya. Kembali membaca deretan kata yang membentuk sebuah cerita di setiap lembarannya. "Hoy! Kau tidak mendengar panggilan ku ya?" Jun masih terdiam, seakan begitu terlarut pada setiap kata dalam buku yang tengah dibacanya kini. "Wen Junhui kau tidak.."

"Bisa 'kah kau sedikit lebih tenang?" Seokmin, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa sahabat baiknya itu sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, menarik gelas berisi _cola_ milik Jun. Menyesap cairan soda itu untuk memenuhi mulutnya, mengecap rasa pahit bercampur manis darinya. Keheningan mengukung kedua pemuda itu, merasakan seakan detik berlalu begitu lamban bagi Seokmin. Pemuda itu membenci keadaan seperti sekarang. Ia benci mendapati dirinya terjebak pada keadaan sunyi yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya.

"Jika ada masalah cerita 'lah. Ini mengenai Wonwoo 'kan?" Jun terhenti, menatap lurus pada satu kata terakhir yang dibacanya sebelum pernyataan yang dilontarkan Seokmin membuat bongkahan rasa sesak dalam rongga dadanya mulai menyakitinya kembali. Ia bersumpah bahwa seluruh tulang didalam tubuhnya terasa begitu ngilu. Helaan nafas berat terdengar begitu jelas dari bibirnya. Ia masih terdiam, belum ingin menggubris ucapan Seokmin. Kembali membaca deretan kata yang terpampang dalam pandangannya meskipun setiap kata yang masuk tidak dapat diresapinya dengan benar. Pikirannya begitu kacau hanya karena Seokmin menyebutkan nama Wonwoo dalam ucapannya tadi. Jun hanya berpura-pura untuk tidak tertarik pada pembicaraan yang Seokmin bawa, ia merasa tidak ingin untuk membahas secara panjang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Itu tidak berarti Jun begitu membenci Wonwoo kini, ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan sesuatu yang bersemayam dalam rongga dadanya, hatinya.

"Berhenti 'lah berpura-pura acuh tak acuh. Kau selalu seperti ini, tidak 'kah lebih baik berhenti dan berbalik mencari jalan mu sendiri, Jun. Maaf aku hanya muak melihat mu terus tampak seperti pengemis untuknya." Ujar Seokmin telak yang membawa pandangan Jun menujunya. Jun terdiam, membuang nafasnya berat seraya melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger pada batang hidungnya. Menyapu wajahnya gusar, Jun tidak pernah dapat menyembunyikan permasalahannya. Segalanya seakan tercetak jelas pada garis tegas dalam raut wajahnya itu. "Menurut mu itu satu-satunya jalan, Seokmin?"

"Nyaris 6 tahun, untuk apa kau masih mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku? Kau seharusnya menyadarinya sendiri." Ucap Seokmin dengan nada begitu tegas dalam ucapannya. Pemuda itu hanya merasa begitu gerah setiap kali mengetahui permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh sahabatnya itu tidak pernah beranjak dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Seokmin dan Jun, keduanya sudah berteman begitu lama dan Seokmin berani bersumpah bahwa Jun adalah anak yang begitu ceria dan menyenangkan sebelum ia mengenal seseorang bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Jun begitu berubah tepat pada detik saat ia jatuh pada pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah menoleh padanya, sekalipun Jun berteriak begitu keras ataupun memohon dengan sangat untuk memintanya menoleh. "Aku mencintainya." Ujar Jun pelan, tatapannya masih jatuh pada pemuda dihadapannya. Seokmin tidak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya selalu merasa seakan tersengat oleh aliran listrik setiap kali mendapati tatapan tulus saat Jun mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bahwa sahabatnya tidak pernah berbohong mengenai perasaannya terhadap seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Seokmin membuang nafasnya kasar, merasa begitu gemas dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dengar Jun, seseorang yang mencintai dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki otak itu tidak beda tipis. Kau tahu, keduanya sama-sama bodoh!" Ujar Seokmin seraya menggebrak keras meja kantin yang berada didepannya setelahnya beranjak meninggalkan Jun. Seokmin hanya tidak ingin tinjunya melayang di wajah sahabatnya itu hanya karena ia tidak lagi dapat menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap Jun. Nyaris selama 6 tahun Seokmin selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, menjelaskan hal yang sama, mengingatkan hal yang sama pada Jun namun seakan ucapannya seperti debu yang berada di pinggiran jalan kota, akan terbang menghilang saat angin menerpa.

.

.

Keheningan kembali mengukung Wonwoo. Pemuda itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya ditempat yang sama, memandang pada hamparan tanah kosong yang di penuhi oleh rerumputan ilalang yang tumbuh begitu tinggi. Langit diatas kepalanya tampak cukup cerah meski angin dingin masih berhembus membelai kulitnya. Kedua iris sendunya hanya tetap memandang pada hamparan ilalang, ia selalu berada disana. Menghabiskan setiap detik dari waktunya hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang dulu saat ia belum memahami dengan betul perasaan dimana seakan tergelitiki oleh beribu sayap kupu-kupu dalam perutnya itu menepati janji yang dibuatnya sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan tanah yang kini di pijaki oleh Wonwoo. Pemuda itu mengingat begitu jelas setiap garis wajah pemuda yang memberikan janji yang sekarang selalu menjadi pegangan untuknya itu. Rasa sesak itu kembali menguar memenuhi rongga dadanya, merasa bahwa oksigen begitu sedikit untuk dihirupnya saat ini. Wonwoo menepuk dadanya, mengangkat pandangannya menuju langit diatas sana hanya untuk menahan genangan airmata yang nyaris jatuh. Ia seorang pria, baginya tak pantas untuk menangis.

Jun terdiam pada posisinya, hanya memandang lurus pada pundak seorang pemuda yang tak berjarak begitu jauh darinya. Jun bersumpah ingin sekali memaki pada pemuda itu, mengatakan bahwa dirinya begitu kejam padanya. Membiarkan ia menopang sendiri perasaanya tanpa sedikitpun melihat bahwa pemuda itu membalasnya. Orang yang berada disekitarnya memang memandang ia dan Wonwoo sebagai sepasang kekasih, itu hanya status fisik. Sudah berjalan nyaris 3 tahun lamanya sejak saat ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo yang tanpa sedikitpun adanya penolakkan dari pemuda itu. Namun itu hanya status, Jun tidak pernah melihat dirinya dalam pandangan Wonwoo sebagaimana ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang Kim Mingyu dalam cara Wonwoo memandang. Jun memahami dengan baik bahwa Mingyu adalah poros bagi Wonwoo dimana ia berotasi disekitarnya. Dunia Wonwoo hanya 'lah mengenai seorang Kim Mingyu, bukan dirinya. Dan Jun, dengan bodohnya masih bertahan dalam hubungan yang ia sendiri ketahui dengan pasti akan terus melukainya tidak peduli seberapa besar usahanya untuk berpura-pura tidak tersakiti, itu akan tetap menyakitinya lebih dalam setiap detiknya. Membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Jun masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Seokmin mengenai perubahan dirinya. Bahwa Seokmin merasa Jun seperti sebuah lampu pijar yang perlahan meredup, bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak lagi dapat mengenal ketulusan dalam dirinya. Jun seakan hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Berpura-pura untuk bahagia namun kenyataannya tidak. Berpura-pura untuk tertawa lepas namun sebenarnya ia berteriak begitu kerasa bahwa ia tersiksa, ataupun berpura-pura merasa dicintai kembali namun pada nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Jun mengingat dengan pasti perumpamaan yang diberikan Seokmin untuknya, seperti seseorang yang dengan senang hati menelan satu per satu pil berisikan racun mematikan. Itu 'lah dirinya bagi Seokmin selam 6 tahun belakangan ini.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, menyeret langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo dibalik punggungnya. Baginya, terasa cukup untuk menyakiti dirinya saat ini meskipun ia tahu beranjak dari tempat itu tidak berarti ia akan disembuhkan, meskipun itu hanya sedikit.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk fokus pada buku tulisnya sesaat, menatap pada Seokmin yang berdiri diseberang mejanya. "Seokmin, ada keperluan apa?" Ujarnya pelan, melemparkan senyuman tipis pada pemuda yang memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. "Aku bersumpah tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan mu sampai mati, jadi tidak perlu bersikap ramah padaku." Seokmin tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya untuk membenci siapapun namun untuk Wonwoo, ia tidak dapat bersikap naif. Wonwoo terdiam, melunturkan senyuman dari garis bibirnya. Ia mengerti bahwa Seokmin menganggapnya seperti musuh tepatnya setelah satu tahun ia dan Jun saling mengenal. Wonwoo memaklumi sikap Seokmin padanya karena ia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia berada diposisi Seokmin saat ini. Wonwoo masih terdiam, membuang arah pandanganya dari tatapan tajam Seokmin. "Akhiri saja hubungan mu dengan Jun jika kau tidak pernah mencintainya. Jun tidak memerlukan manusia seperti mu." Seakan ujung dari pisau yag begitu tajam menghujam, Wonwoo merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Ia masih terdiam, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda sesaat tadi, memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris sahabat dari kekasihnya itu. "Berhentilah berpura-pura tuli bangsat!" Pekik Seokmin seraya menarik kerah baju Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat tepat pada rahang tegas Wonwoo, membuatnya tersungkur cukup keras keatas lantai ruang kelasnya.

Nafas Seokmin memburu, ia menahan segala rasa kesalnya begitu kuat. Menatap tajam pada Wonwoo yang kini tengah menyeka sudut bibirnya yang tampak pecah. "Maaf 'kan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ujar Wonwoo pelan yang membuat emosi semakin meletup dalam kepala Seokmin. Pemuda itu merendahkan dirinya, kembali menarik kerah baju Wonwoo. "Kau tahu satu hal, Jeon." Ujarnya terputus. Tatapan Seokmin semakin menajam, ia mengeratkan genggaman pada kerah baju Wonwoo membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit tercekik. "Derajat mu lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur sekalipun." Lanjutnya, mendorong kuat tubuh Wonwoo setelahnya beranjak. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya panjang, mengacuhkan tatapan serta bisikan menyindir yang dilayangkan untuknya. Ia mengerti posisinya saat ini karena itu Wonwoo tidak pernah berusaha untuk berbalik menyerang. Ia mengerti bahwa ini adalah harga mati yang pantas diterimanya.

.

.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh terhantuk sesuatu?" Wonwoo mengangguk samar, membiarkan Jun masih membersihkan luka pada sudut bibirnya. Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu menatap sekilas pada raut wajah Wonwoo, ia tahu pasti pemuda itu berbohong. "Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" Tanya Jun kembali. Hening, Wonwoo masih belum ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jun. Pemuda itu tampak terus menghindari kontak mata dengan Jun. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran, ia hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan antara Jun dan Seokmin. Baginya sudah cukup melukai Jun dengan perasaannya yang tidak dapat dibalaskan olehnya. "Wonwoo, aku bertanya kau berkelahi dengan sia…"

"Aku terhantuk, hanya itu. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Potongnya seraya memberikan cengiran khasnya, berharap itu akan menghentikan pertanyaan maupun rasa penasaran Jun. Jun terdiam sesaat setelahnya menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tidak lagi menanyai Wonwoo mengenai luka yang didapatkannya. Keheningan kembali mengukung keduanya. Jun masih menatap pada pemuda dihadapannya. Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda itu menghapus jaraknya dengan Wonwoo, bermaksud untuk memberikan kecupan ringan pada permukaan bibir pemuda itu namun ia terhenti saat ujung hidungnya menyentuh puncak kepala Wonwoo. "Maaf."

Jun terkekeh pelan, menarik kepala Wonwoo. Mendaratkan dahi pemuda itu pada bahu miliknya. Wonwoo terdiam, membiarkan tangan Jun yang sedikit lebih besar darinya terdiam pada kepala belakangnya. Membuat dahinya semakin merekat pada bahu pemuda itu. Ia tahu pasti alasan Jun melakukan hal itu, Jun hanya tidak ingin dirinya melihat Jun menangis. Wonwoo masih terdiam, merekam dengan baik tawa yang Jun buat hanya untuk menyamarkan isakkannya. Bagaikan sebuah beban yang begitu besar tertanam dalam dadaya kini, Wonwoo berusaha keras untuk tetap menekan rasa sesaknya yang terasa ingin membuncah. Pemuda itu hanya menempatkan salah satu tangannya pada lengan Jun, meremas seragam pemuda itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Jun merasa bersalah pada dirinya jika saja saat ini Jun mendapati bahwa ia juga menangis. Wonwoo menahan segalanya, ia tidak membenci pemuda itu akan tetapi ia juga tidak dapat membalas perasaan Jun. Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin memaksakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Seokmin." Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu tampak tak menggubris panggilan yang diberikan oleh seorang pemuda padanya. Ia masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya, mengabaikan panggilan berikutnya. Wonwoo mendesah pelan, ia merasa cukup untuk meminta perhatian Seokmin. Pemuda itu masih berdiri pada tempatnya, memandang Seokmin. "Kau tahu dimana rumah Jun? Dia tidak datang untuk sekolah selama empat hari, aku sudah coba menghubungi tapi sepertinya ponselnya tidak aktif." Ucapnya pelan. Seokmin masih tidak menggubris pemuda itu, bertingkah seakan dirinya tidak mendengar apapun. "Seokmin, aku mohon bisa 'kah kau memberikan alamat rumah Jun padaku? Aku mengkhawatirkannya." Ujarnya kembali yang membuahkan tawa menyindir dari pemuda dihadapannya. Seokmin mengangkat arah pandangnya menuju Wonwoo, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan muak. "Sejak kapan kau mulai mengkhawatirkan Jun? Sudah bosan menunggu dan kau butuh mainan baru?" Wonwoo terdiam, ia tidak ingin menanggapi sindirian yang diberikan Seokmin untuknya. Wonwoo hanya membutuhkan alamat tinggal Jun dari pemuda itu, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan segala rasa tidak suka Seokmin terhadapnya. "Kau pikir aku akan memberi 'kannya? Mati saja sana." Ucap Seokmin kembali menatap pada layar ponselnya. Wonwoo tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sejujurnya ia agaknya sedikit merasa kesal dengan sikap Seokmin namun Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin memiliki masalah dengan pemuda itu. Ia hanya memandang Jun sebagai sahabat Seokmin dan memakluminya. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk beranjak, tidak ingin menambah permasalahan.

.

.

Nyaris satu minggu Jun tidak datang ke sekolah, ponselnya pun masih belum aktif. Wonwoo tidak ingin menjadi munafik untuk berkata dirinya baik-baik saja, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Jun. Pemuda itu bahkan sungguh-sungguh berlutut dan memohon pada Seokmin untuk memberikan alamat tinggal Jun, namun Seokmin tidak pernah sedikitpun menggubrisnya. Menganggap segala permohonannya sebagai angin lalu, sama seperti saat ia menganggap perasaan Jun sebagai angin lalu. Wonwoo kembali menghentikan langkahnya ditempat itu, kedua iris matanya tampak memandang pada hamparan tanah luas dihadapannya. Ia merasa begitu sesak, sangat sesak.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya sendirian, Jeon Wonwoo?" Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas, menangkap sosok Seokmin yang melangkah menujunya setelahnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ujung sepatunya. "Sakit bukan saat kau berharap, memohon pada seseorang untuk menggubris mu namun kau tidak mendapat 'kan apa yang kau pinta?" Ia masih terdiam, mencoba menekan rasa sesak pada dadanya. Seokmin terkekeh dengan nada menyindir, sekilas menatap Wonwoo yang tertunduk dari ekor matanya. Pemuda itu merasa begitu puas untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Wonwoo. "Kau ingin tahu mengenai Jun?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, menatap pada Seokmin yang berdiri disisinya seraya menatap hamparan rumput ilalang. "Apakah Jun sakit?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, sangat baik ku rasa." Ujarnya, memandang pada Wonwoo kembali seraya melemparkan senyuman mengejek. Wonwoo terdiam, menunggu Seokmin untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia begitu ingin mengetahui keadaan Jun maupun keberadaan pemuda itu saat ini. Wonwoo tidak dapat menampik bahwa sedikit banyak Jun juga berarti untuknya. Ia merasa begitu kesepian setiap kali menyadari bahwa Jun tidak lagi berada disekitarnya. "Kau tahu satu hal, Wonwoo." Ujar Seokmin, kembali memandang pada hamparan ilalang dihadapannya. "Kau bukan raja dalam dunia dongeng, dimana kau akan menjadi poros untuk dirotasikan oleh seseorang. Kau tidak hidup dalam dunia novel yang sering kau baca, ini realita dunia yang sebenarnya dimana setiap orang memiliki batasnya untuk bertahan."

Hening, hembusan angin dingin menerpa tubuh keduanya. Seokmin terdiam sejenak, sebuah senyuman paksa tampak bertengger pada garis bibirnya. "Aku minta maaf untuk segala hal menyebalkan yang pernah aku perbuat padamu selama ini. Aku hanya merasa muak setiap kali menyadari bahwa Jun terluka setiap saat ia bersama mu. Kau tahu Wonwoo, aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang bisa mencintai dengan tulus selain Jun. Bahkan seorang Kim Mingyu pun tidak." Ujar Seokmin kembali dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. "Mingyu mencintai mu, semua orang mengetahui itu dengan pasti. Namun Jun, ia jauh lebih dari kata mencintai mu. Namun aku dan Jun pikir rasa cintanya tidak terlalu cukup untuk merubah arah pandangan mu dari seorang Kim Mingyu menuju seorang Wen Junhui, sangat tidak cukup."

"Bagi mu, Mingyu adalah titik pusat dimana segala keseimbangan dirimu berada dan bagi Jun kau adalah titik pusat dimana segala keseimbangannya berada. Karena itu, sekuat apapun Jun mencoba untuk merubahnya tidak akan berdampak jika kau tidak pernah mau merubah titik pusat mu." Ucap Seokmin kembali, pemuda itu menatap tepat pada iris sendu Wonwoo. Seokmin tidak dapat menampik dirinya merasa begitu kasihan mendapati cara Wonwoo memandangnya kini. Ia tahu pasti Wonwoo kehilangan dirinya sendiri saat ini. "Jun tidak pernah berharap untuk di puja oleh mu. Ia tidak penah berharap kau akan memperlakukannya sama seperti kau berprilaku kepada Mingyu. Jun tidak meminta mu untuk menjadikannya matahari dan kau sebagai bunga mataharinya. Jun hanya ingin kau memandangnya, bukan sebagai permainan tapi sebagai seseorang yang kau balas perasaannya dengan hal yang serupa." Perlahan pemuda itu menatap tajam pada Wonwoo, setiap ingatannya memutar balik bagaimana sahabatnya begitu hancur dan rendahan dihadapan Wonwoo. Dan hal itu sungguh-sungguh membuatnya ingin memaki Wonwoo saat ini. "Jun sangat simple, jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Tapi, kau sepertinya tidak dapat melihatnya dari cara pandang mu. Kau terlalu fokus pada janji seorang Kim Mingyu yang hingga saat ini tidak pernah ditepati olehnya."

Seokmin membuang nafasnya panjang, merogoh saku celanannya hanya untuk menyerahkan sebuah kertas terlipat pada Wonwoo. "Dari Jun." Wonwoo memandang lama kertas yang disodorkan Seokmin padanya, setelahnya meraihnya dan kembali menatap Seokmin dengan pandangan bertanya. "Jun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mengambil langkahnya sendiri. Ia kembali ke Cina." Setelahnya Seokmin menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Wonwoo terdiam, seakan langitnya menggelap dalam hitungan detik mendapati pernyataan Seokmin. Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya namun Seokmin tidak akan mungkin menipunya. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, menarik sudut dari kertas ditangannya hanya untuk membuka setiap lipatannya.

 _Teruntuk Wonwoo,_

 _Maaf aku bersikap begitu payah seperti pecundang kacangan yang tidak berani untuk bertemu dengan mu. Wonwoo, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Cina dan melanjutkan sekolah ku disana. Maaf karena pergi begitu saja, aku hanya tidak ingin kembali menyakiti baik itu dirimu ataupun aku sendiri. Aku berhenti, aku mengambil jalan ku sendiri. Aku hanya merasa tidak akan pernah menemukan titik terang untuk hubungan kita. Kau terpaksa, dan aku begitu menggebu. Kita tidak akan pernah bersama bahkan jika aku terus berusaha. Kau adalah titik dimana aku menemukan kebahagiaan ku, seharusnya. Namun sayangnya, titik kebahagiaan ku itu memiliki titik kebahagiaannya sendiri dan itu bukan aku. Wonwoo, makan 'lah dengan baik, kau begitu kurus untuk ukuran seorang pria yang beranjak dewasa. Hidup 'lah dengan baik, lakukan apapun yang dapat membuat mu bahagia. Jika kau masih mempercayai janji yang Mingyu berikan, maka tetap 'lah menunggunya. Namun berikan batasan untuk dirimu. Kau memiliki hak mu._

 _Bisa 'kah aku mengutarakan rasa iri ku kepada Mingyu sejenak? Kau tahu, aku merasakan setiap tulang dalam tubuhku begitu ngilu setiap kali menyadari perbedaan dari cara mu memandang ku dan cara mu memandang Mingyu. Kau begitu mencintai Mingyu dan begitu menganggap aku sebagai angin lalu. Aku selalu berusaha untuk menganggap mu sebagai angin lalu namun yang aku dapati justru rasa yang membuncah itu semakin kuat. Aku terlalu jatuh, terlalu membiarkan jatuh sehingga aku merasakan sendiri rasa sakitnya. Kau bukan orang yang harus aku persalah 'kan, karena kau memiliki hak mu._

 _Wonwoo, hidup 'lah lebih baik lagi. Surat ini sebagai salah satu prantara tidak langsung bahwa hubungan kita berakhir. Terima kasih untuk tetap mengizinkan aku mencintai mu. Maaf untuk hari-hari yang tidak begitu baik selama kau bersama ku. Mulai saat ini kau bebas, tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain. Saat menunggu Mingyu, pergilah ke dekat pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat mu biasa berdiri aku membuatkan bangku kecil untuk mu duduk disana jadi kaki mu tidak akan merasa sakit. Semoga Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk aku dapat menemui mu lagi. Aku menyayangi mu._

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Jun._

Sore itu angin enggan berhembus, namun langit diatas kepala Wonwoo perlahan menjatuhkan buliran salju yang tertahan. Salju pertama, dan Wonwoo menyadari bahwa bukan Mingyu yang selama ini ditunggu olehnya akan tetapi pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum dengan tulus padanya sekalipun ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo begitu banyak menyakitinya. Pemuda yang selalu mengatakan _tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain, kau memiliki hak_ padanya. Pemuda yang akan dengan senang hati berpura-pura tertawa lepas bersamanya, mengenyampingkan rasa sesak yang memenui rongga dadanya. Bukan Mingyu, melainkan Jun. Pemuda itu yang selama ini di tunggu olehnya dalam ketidaksadarannya.

* * *

oke ini alay xD keep review yak

salam,

Crypt14


End file.
